


Naive

by FiannaRain



Category: Forbidden Scrollery, Touhou Project, 東方鈴奈庵～Forbidden Scrollery
Genre: IFD2021, International Fanworks Day 2021, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain
Summary: Na· ive/nīˈēv/adjective(of a person or action) showing a lack of experience, wisdom, or judgment."The rather naive young man had been totally misled."





	Naive

My friends like to say that I am naive. Well, they aren’t wrong, I guess. But I try, or my name isn’t Kosuzu Motoori!

\-----

The noren of the shop was pushed aside, I looked up. “Welcome to my shop!” The figure in the entranceway didn’t move. I couldn’t tell who it was due to the sunlight creating a silhouette. Time seemed to slow down. I opened my mouth to call out to them when the person finally moved,

“Oh! Hello Futatsuiwa-san.” It was just Mamizou Futatsuiwa, one of my regular customers. “What are you looking for today?”

Futatsuiwa-san just waved her folded fan and gave her signature closed-eye smile. “Oh, nothing much Kosuzu-chan~! I’m sure you can handle it~!” Futatsuiwa-san was so silly sometimes. “I was just wondering if you had any youma books.” I did but Reimu-chan said that I should be careful of who I give them to.

But Futatsuiwa-san was a regular, so I know her pretty well. “We do have some of those Futatsuiwa-san. But they can be very dangerous.” The woman just smiled again. I think she is a very nice, kind, and friendly person. Surely someone like that wouldn’t cause any trouble.

\-----

I waved Futatsuiwa-san goodbye. “Thank you for coming! Please return your books soon!” Futatsuiwa-san waved goodbye and left the shop. I returned to the book I was reading earlier, Futatsuiwa-san is so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I talk about this manga nobody ever knows what I'm talking about. Yes, I know Kosuzu doesn't know Futatsuiwa's name in canon but I've taken artistic liberties. I'm halfway through the last book so maybe I'll post more fanfics soon.


End file.
